Death Cult Armageddon
by YourPsycho
Summary: Kaiba is initiated into an Elite blood-thirsty cult that has operated for millenia to create a ruthless New World Order - and ultimately, world domination. With Kisara at his side, they flee… Will the Global Elite succeed in humanity’s enslavement? SkXK.


Death Cult Armageddon

_**Author's Note – A new story folks… read and review please!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Birthday Seto Kaiba**

* * *

"Infiltration of Kaiba Corp has been preempted, Sir."

"Damnit! Kaiba is just too shrewd for us," He responded, slamming his fist against the control panel of the super-computer towering around him.

"I foresaw this occurring; proceed with plan B otherwise we'll just have to recruit him if all else fails." Another voice calmly stated, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Bring in Rosethorn, we need our best agents for this one."

"I really _do_ hate that CEO brat, you know…"

* * *

"_Work? At this hour?" _

"Yes." Kaiba replied curtly as he continued to type at his laptop relentlessly.

"Awww come onnnnnnnnn!" Mokuba insisted and gazed at Kaiba with those big cute eyes of his; after 2 minutes of this Kaiba sighed and gave in… he always gave in eventually.

"Okay fine, but did we HAVE to host a party; I'm only turning EIGHTEEN for god's sake!" Kaiba huffed as Mokuba glanced at him.

"Exactly! You're a man now and you get to do anything you want, Seto."

Kaiba smirked, "I AM a man, and I do everything I want _anyway_,"

"True," Mokuba laughed and then added, "What were you doing, anyway?"

"Owning." Kaiba said arrogantly before frowning, "Some moron tried to infiltrate Kaiba Corp by buying out all our shares; he then tried to hack into our database."

Mokuba's eyes widened, "Who would do that?"

"That's what I was trying to find out, but all my backtracking led nowhere. This guy's a professional, not a trace of him anywhere."

"Any ideas?" Mokuba asked as he and his brother almost reached the actual party.

Kaiba replied off-handedly, "The usual suspects – Ziegfried, Lex Luthor, Pegasus…" however he was interrupted by two blonde girls grabbing his arms and kissing him on either cheek, "Happy Birthday, Kaiba!" the one giggled; clinging to Kaiba the other hinted suggestively, "You get a _special_ birthday present,"

Brusquely unhooking himself from their clutches, Kaiba growled, "No thanks."

In his haste to escape the blondes, Kaiba ran straight into a cardboard figure, "What the-" he gaped at life-sized cardboard Paris Hilton, she was holding a sign that read 'try me'; Kaiba shuddered.

_Blonde sluts… EVERYWHERE_! _Must.Run.Away._ Kaiba thought as he stared at all the famous people who had turned up for his birthday. As he attempted to dodge the party, he ran straight into Owen Wilson – yeah, the actor. Surprised? Kaiba was too, because hey, he HATED Owen Wilson… Owen just reminded him of Joey Wheeler anyway.

"Hey Buddy; finally you came out to join us. Oh you'll love this – Ashton has this CHICK hiding in your b-day cake, so just act surprised; like YEAH MAN!"

Kaiba groaned inwardly as Owen hooked an arm around him, _As in Kutcher? NOOOOOOO! Tell me I'm being Punk'd or something!_

"You've been PUNK'D MAN!" Ashton laughed and pointed in that eccentric and over-excited way, dragging Kaiba to his birthday cake. After hearing the birthday song about five times from a bunch of drunks, the girl appeared as promised and Kaiba was contemplating the many ways he could kill himself with blunt, seemingly harmless objects… like sporks.

Eventually, all the guests were passed out on the lawn and Kaiba made a smooth arrangement to dispose of everyone… at 1 o'clock in the morning, it was no longer his birthday and all the guests were gone: just perfect, he hated everyone there anyway.

Mokuba had gone to his bedroom, where he had snuck about three bottles of wine and had got _really_ drunk to the point where his speech slurred and the world was a very dizzy place before collapsing haphazardly on the floor.

Kaiba retreated to his office and decided to work on a new high tech program, shortly passing out in his chair.

An hour later, he had unexpectedly awoken; he paused, hearing nothing but the wind he visited the kitchen to make coffee…

* * *

_I'm in! _

Rosethorn thought, quietly slipping into the Kaiba mansion, wearing a black cat suit which easily blended with the shadows. He peaked inside a room to find a boy he presumed was Mokuba passed out on the floor – he clearly wouldn't be a hindrance to the mission at hand.

Slipping into an office he quickly explored the contents of the laptop, putting the relevant top-secret data onto a memory stick.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Kaiba demanded as the intruder froze before attempting to escape through the window; however, Kaiba dumped steaming coffee on his head.

After a cry, the intruder spun and aimed a series of kicks and punches at Kaiba who grunted with pain and effort.

"Enough!" Kaiba growled as he pinned the intruder to the ground, sitting firmly on the man's waist with one hand around his neck with the other resting on the right side of the guy's chest.

As Kaiba was about to unmask the attacker he froze, noticing a round squishy mound beneath his fingers. Squeezing the mound four times, Kaiba's eyes widened, "…a-a WOMAN?"

Rosethorn unwittingly released a sound of surprise; catching Kaiba off-guard she punched him and then kicked him a few times before Kaiba flipped her onto her stomach, feeling her face grind against the floor.

Kaiba grunted with effort as he attempted to unmask the intruder, but only managed to somehow tear the fabric of her suit – the rip travelling to her lower back.

Kaiba's eyes widened as his gaze lingered on the tatoo which rested on her lower back, "…a dragon?" he gaped; to be precise it was a tatoo of a dragon strikingly similar to his Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon.

With another grunt the intruder managed to knock Kaiba's head with her elbow and smoothly darted out of the office window, escaping the mansion.

"I made it!" Rosethorn laughed as she pulled off her mask and started feeling her body for the place where she stashed the memory stick.

"THE BASTARD!"

Kaiba wiped the blood off the side of his lip with the back of his hand, leaning painfully on his elbows; however he was smirking at the object clutched in his right hand… it was that memory stick.

He then eased to his feet, gasping with effort to check if Mokuba was all right only to find the poor kid unconscious on the floor. "She must have drugged him," Kaiba decided as he felt Mokuba's forehead, putting him onto his bed.

"I need coffee…."

* * *

**The next morning…**

"Oooh so the blondes stayed over after all," Mokuba said lightly, spooning cereal into his mouth.

"What?" Kaiba replied, still preoccupied with last night's events.

"They did quite a number on you, Seto," Mokuba said while eyeing the cuts and bruises on Kaiba's face.

Kaiba didn't reply but instead drank his coffee…

* * *

"YOU FAILED!"

"It won't happen again," Rosethorn replied, "It would have been easier if you just let me kill him."

"NO! We need him; he is vital to the success of our organization, never forget that!"

"What do we do now?" another voice quipped.

"Initiate him into the _Dracrucians_; it's the only way to seize complete control of Kaiba Corp."

"This was a lot easier with Gosabura…"


End file.
